


A casual thing

by PerfectlyWrong



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyWrong/pseuds/PerfectlyWrong
Summary: This was a very stressful week for Lara Jean, junior year classes were not easy and they were demanding a lot from her. She had no time for anything other than studying and didn't even know what it meant to have a social life.She arrived at the apartment she shared with Chris and Peter near the UVA campus that Friday afternoon feeling moody.The three of them lived together since the beginning of Sophomore Year. She and Chris had been best friends since the beginning of high school and it made sense for them to share an apartment during college, but all the apartments they liked were too expensive for them to pay with the money their parents gave for them, so Chris suggested that they invite Peter Kavinsky to live with them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in the mood for this kind of story lately so I decided to write this and I hope you like it.   
> Let me know what you think about it!  
> See you soon ;*

This was a very stressful week for Lara Jean, junior year classes were not easy and they were demanding a lot from her. She had no time for anything other than studying and didn't even know what it meant to have a social life. 

She arrived at the apartment she shared with Chris and Peter near the UVA campus that Friday afternoon feeling moody. 

The three of them lived together since the beginning of Sophomore Year. She and Chris had been best friends since the beginning of high school and it made sense for them to share an apartment during college, but all the apartments they liked were too expensive for them to pay with the money their parents gave for them, so Chris suggested that they invite Peter Kavinsky to live with them. The two had known Peter since they were kids and the three of them had studied together during Midle School and High School, and Peter was dating Chris's cousin, Gen. The two girls couldn't stand each other, but as Gen was in a two hours away college and it was Peter who used to make the trip to visit her, they didn't even have to see each other, and their relationship wouldn't be a problem. They were really surprised when he accepted the invitation to share the apartment with them since Peter looked more like the kind of guy who lives in a fraternity, full of athletes like him (he played lacrosse on the university team, which had given him a scholarship to play), not in an apartment with two girls. Peter laughed when they told him this and said that in spite of appearances, he really preferred to live with them where he knew it would be clean and have food (everyone knew Lara Jean's skills as a baker), as they wouldn't have several starving guys eating everything in the fridge. 

Their concern about having to make contact with Gen, whom Lara Jean also didn't like because Gen had been a bitch to her all through high school because of a kiss she and Peter had given in 7th grade in a game of spim the bottle, was never realized, since she never visited Peter and they had broken up (for real this time, according to Peter) just before Junior Year began, which they really only believed when he spent a whole month without interacting with Gen. He didn't care about her anymore and didn't answer the calls she made or answered the messages she sent. The two were really surprised by this until Chris learned from her family that Gen was dating another guy in college and Peter had discovered that she was cheating on him and so ended their long relationship. 

When Lara Jean came home complaining about the week she had, Chris was already getting ready to go on a date with a guy she'd met at a party the week before. A little later Peter also came home, exhausted from the lacrosse training, complaining about how the coach has made them train really hard and has given no rest to them, in addition to his teachers who have asked for more and more works that he doesn't have time to do. 

"Wow... You two are complaining so much today that you're almost ruining my good mood. I plan on getting laid today, so stop trying to ruin my joy." Chris said to the two of them, who were spread out on the couch and in an armchair in the living room of the apartment. "Do you want to know something? You two should do the same. Go out and get someone to have sex with. That's what you need to relax." 

They both rolled their eyes at Chris, who, unlike them, always had someone in sight for casual sex. But they who were in real relationships couldn't imagine themselves having sex with someone they barely knew. Even Peter, with all the jock stereotype, was actually a romantic and didn't go out with girls he didn't know. After he and Gen broke up he tried to go on a few dates, but he always thought the girls were just going out with him because of the status of being with an athlete, not because they wanted to meet him, and the dates ended up never leading to anything more really. 

Lara Jean, for her part, dated John Ambrose McClaren for 3 years. The whole story began in a crazy way. She and Kitty, her younger sister, had had a row at the beginning of her Junior Year in High School and Kitty, to get revenge, sent all the love letters she had written while at Midle School. There were five letters in total, including one for John Ambrose and one for Peter Kavinsky. Peter came to confront her about the letter, which coincidentally he received the same week he and Gen had fought and broke up (again), so he thought she was trying to date him, but Lara Jean explained what had happened and everything went well between them, and they even talked more than before after this episode. Neither of them ever told about the letter he received for anyone else, that was a secret between them, which was very good because if Gen knew she would have made Lara Jean's life even more difficult. 

But the great surprise she had was that a few weeks after the letters had been sent John Ambrose appeared at her door with flowers in his hand, looking for her. They had not seen each other since he'd moved at the end of Midle School and went to a different school than hers. John said that he had been very happy to receive the letter because he had a big crush on her throughout the Midle School, and so he went to visit her on weekends until the two began to date and they stayed together until the summer between Freshman Year and Sophomore Year of college, when they decided that they no longer wanted to go through all the suffering of a long-distance relationship since he was studying at a college on the other side of the country, and unlike Peter who only needed to travel for 2 hours by car to see Gen, they would have to cross the whole country to see each other, so their relationship had been reduced to calls and video calls at odd times because of their classes, and the two only see each other on holidays that were long enough for him to come home. 

However, despite their relationship ending more than a year ago, John had occupied a very special place in Lara Jean's life, and had left a space she didn't know if anyone would be able to occupy so soon. He had been the first in many ways to her. The first boyfriend, the first one with whom she walked hand in hand, the first making out in the back seat of a car, the first time having sex. During that year apart she had even tried to meet other guys and was in some dates, but nothing very serious. 

After Chris left the house for her date and left them alone in the living room, Peter said: 

"You know what? She's right. We need to get out and have some fun." 

"What? But I don't want to leave, I just want to lie down here and watch a movie and eat popcorn all night." Lara Jean replied. 

"Come on, Covey! It's Friday night, we have to go out. Some friends of mine are having a party tonight and you're going with me." 

"You know I'm not much of a party kind of girl, Peter." 

"Please, Lara Jean, will you come with me?" He said making a puppy face that he knew she wouldn't resist and would do as he asked. "I don't want to go alone. Chris is right, we need to meet new people with whom we can relax..." He raised his eyebrows at her in that part. "And if only have weird people there, we'll have each other to use as an excuse and get back home. Please, Covey?" 

Lara Jean sighed loudly because she knew she couldn't say no to that face he was doing, even though she had no desire to go to any party, and he smiled a smile with all his white teeth because he knew he had gotten what I wanted. 

After they had dinner together and get ready, they left for the party that was in a fraternity where some of Peter's friends from the lacrosse team lived and that were close to their apartment. 

"Hey, Pete! Glad you came, man!" Gabe greeted him. He was one of the party's hosts and Peter's best friend. "Largie! I didn't expect to see you here tonight. Kavinsky dragged you here?" He spoke to her with a laugh. 

"Almost this..." She replied smiling at him and giving him a hug. 

"Hey Kavinsky, there's a beer pong game going on and I need you as my duo. Largie, feel free! The drinks are in the kitchen." Gabe said, pulling Peter with him toward the table where the game was happening. 

After some time at the party Lara Jean had met some friends to talk to. When she and two other friends were dancing to a nice song and drinking some beers, a guy she knew from a class the year before, James, who had already tried to invite her out a couple of times, came close and tried to start dancing together with them. Lara Jean hadn't accepted any of the times he had called her to go out on a date because she always felt a strange sensation when he was around but she couldn't explain what it was. 

When she started looking around for an exit she saw that Peter was looking at her. He'd recognized the guy she'd shown him sometimes as the guy who made her uncomfortable but who was always trying to be around her. Feeling she wasn't happy to have him around, Peter headed toward her and pulled her away from the makeshift dance floor with the excuse that she needed to stop a bit and drink some water. To make a show for James, Peter put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her head to imply that the two were together. 

"You know you just made it look like we were together and ruin any chance you had of getting someone to have sex with tonight, right?" She said, laughing at him, already a little drunk from the beer. 

"Actually, it seems like I'm also out of options and all the weirdos have decided to leave the house tonight. Remember that red-haired girl who's been throwing herself at me ever since we started college? She's here tonight, and she's been almost sitting on my lap." 

"Yes, I know who it is. A cheerleader, right? Well, she's beautiful, so what's the problem? I never understood why you didn't date her after you were single." 

"Yes, she's beautiful, but she's crazy, too." 

When they were drinking and talking in the kitchen Peter noticed James coming in, looking for Lara Jean. When he spotted her next to Peter he started walking toward them. 

"Hey, Covey, don't look now, but that creepy is coming our way. Act with me and we'll make him leave you alone, okay?" 

She just nodded, eyes wide, not knowing what he meant to do. Peter then came closer, passed one of his arms around her waist and with his free hand he brought her face to him, holding her by the nape of her neck, fingers curled in her hair, and when she realized they were kissing, open mouth, tongues touching, and this kiss had nothing to do with that innocent kiss in 7th grade. Her hands went instinctively to his hair, which was softer than she imagined, and for a moment she felt completely intoxicated by his scent and the feel of his body against hers. 

When they moved away she was feeling a little breathless and a little dizzy. 

"I think it worked, Covey, cuz he left. And by the way it worked for me too." She looked in the direction he was looking and saw that the redheaded girl he was talking about was staring at the two of them and didn't look happy at all about the scene she'd had just witness. 

Not long afterward, the two of them decided it was time for them to call it the night and return to the apartment. 

"So much for nothing." Said Peter frustrated, stretching himself on their couch. "I don't even remember when it was the last one I had sex." 

Lara Jean didn't say anything, just sat on the couch next to him and made a face thinking she didn't remember it either when it was the last time exactly, but surely it had been more than a year since she had had sex, before she and John broke up. Chris always said that she didn't know how Lara Jean could, because she wouldn't stay for more than a month without sex. 

"Hey, Covey, I'm thinking of something here..." 

"Hmm?" She replied, still lost in thought. 

"Do you know what Chris always talks about casual sex? That we should try to relax a bit?" 

"Yes?" 

"What if we tried? Between the two us, I mean. Do you know? Just something casual, no commitment." 

When he spoke this she began to laugh, really amused by what he said. 

"I don't think she meant it that way, Peter." She said, still laughing. 

"I know, but think about it. We both have a hard time dating anyone we don't know, and we've known each other forever. We're friends, we live in the same house, we're single, and as Chris likes to talk, we need to relax." She didn't seem convinced by what he was talking about, but she didn't contest, so he continued. "That would save us all the trouble of trying to meet someone and trying to figure out whether it will work or not. All we need to do is keep it casual. We're still roommates and keeping our friendship, but having sex when we need it." She was still mute, just listening, but now looking a little more thoughtful about what he was talking about but still not looking at him, giving no clue to what she would respond. "And be honest, Lara Jean, if I'm going crazy without sex for a few months, you can not convince me you're not climbing the walls, because I know you've had no more than one or two dates with someone since you and McClaren are done, and knowing you, I know you wouldn't have sex after such a short time knowing someone. And you've been single for what, over an year? That means more than an year without sex!" 

She grimaced at it, biting her lips. She didn't know he was paying so much attention to her love life, or lacking of thereof. 

"Ok... Hmm... Let's say we do this, how would we do it? This is different from going out on a date and starting making out at the end of the night to end up leading to sex." She asked. She was not 100% convinced that this was a good idea, but she could not deny that he was right either. She certainly missed the physical contact and intimacy that involved having sex with someone. 

"Well... I'm not sure either, it would be the first time for me too, Covey. But I think we could start as we would begin if we were in a relationship, making out... So, what do you tell me, Lara Jean?" He asked turning on the couch to sit facing her, trying look seriously in her eyes. 

Lara Jean sat there for another minute, staring at nothing, biting her bottom lip as she thought. When she finally decided, she looked at him. 

"Okay, let's do this." She said. 

He didn't seem to believe for a moment that he had convinced her. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Are you trying to make me question my decision, Kavinsky? Because I can go back without any problems." 

"No, no. I just wanted to be sure. Okay, so... I think we should do it tonight, now, since we'll have the apartment just for us tonight, cuz we both know Chris will not be back so soon." 

"Okay... and how do we do this?" 

"Like everyone else does, Covey. We just have to start." He said, already heading toward her, closing the space between them, and then his mouth was on hers again. 

And, oh God, he knew how to kiss, and that was all she could think. 

Peter put one hand on her waist and another on one of her legs, pulling her to sit on his lap, facing him, easing his access to her body. Her hands went to his hair, guiding the kiss as he began to caress and squeeze her body. His hands were everywhere, sliding into her blouse, tightening her thighs and her ass over her jeans. Suddenly he was parting from her mouth to take off her blouse and then to kiss her neck and down, toward the edges of her bra and the volume of the breasts that were shown in the cup of her bra, with one hand on her back and another squeezing one of her breasts. He lowered the cup of the bra in the breast he was holding tight and brought his mouth to her nipple, where he licked and began to suck lightly, and she moaned softly. Then he did the same with the other breast. When they kissed again he passed both hands under her thighs and stood up holding her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started walking toward the bedrooms. 

"Do you have condoms in your room, Covey?" He asked a little hoarse and breathless, nibbling at her neck. 

"Yes, I think I do." She replied in a whisper, not trusting her own voice. 

They entered her room, Lara Jean still with her legs around his waist, and they closed the door. Peter crawled on her bed until they were lying down, his body on top of hers. His hands went back to her body and he pulled the bra off her. She pulled his shirt up so he would take it off and they could get skin on skin. She felt as if the temperature in the room grew higher as their hands wandered into each other's body and the kisses became more and more urgent. 

Peter started down, kissing her all over and reached for her jeans that he opened and began to pull to get it out. When the jeans were off, he began to trace kisses along her legs, starting at her feet and up to her thighs, where he kissed and nibbled on the inside of her thighs, making her moan at the sensation. He came back nibbling and sucking her belly, coming back to her breasts, his hands wandering her body as she tossed her head back, arching at him and moaning. 

"You're really hot, Covey. I didn't know you could be so sexy." And he was already very hoarse when he said that. 

"I didn't even know you could be so sweet, Kavisnsky." She was as hoarse as he was and felt his smile against her skin. 

One of his hands came down and slid into her panties, where he found her clit and began to circle it with his fingers, making her wet. When he felt satisfied with the moans he was hearing coming from her, he began to slide one finger inside her, and then another. 

"Oh, God!" She moaned loudly. "That's good... keep it up!" 

"Shit... You're really tight." He said. 

When he was satisfied with what he was feeling inside her, he came down and took off her panties on the way, putting his face between her legs and adding the licking on her clit with his fingers still inside her, which made her squirm under him. He kept doing this until he made her cum, which she did writhing and moaning loudly. 

She was completely out of breath when he asked "Where's that condom, Covey?". 

She just pointed to the drawer on her bedside table, where he found a little box with some condoms and he took one. He finally pulled out the jeans he was wearing and the Boxer briefs came along, and then put the condom on his penis that was completely hard. Lara Jean looked at him naked in front of her for the first time, getting between her legs, and she could only think of how he was sexy and big. His penis was definitely the biggest she'd ever seen, which made sense since Peter was the biggest guy she knew. 

He crawled back to her, hovering over her. He looked into her eyes as he pulled one of her legs to place it around his waist and watched as she bit her lower lip, her hands running down his back. He lowered his face toward hers and bit her lip that she was biting and started to enter her at the same time. 

"Oh, Peter..." She moaned, whispering. 

"Jesus, Covey, you're so tight." 

And so they began a dance that was gaining pace between the two and that continued until none of them could take any more. 

Lara Jean came and squirmed beneath him, which made him came soon after her enjoying the sensation of her tightening around him and hearing the sounds she made. When they were finished, he collapsed beside her, pulling her to his chest and burying his nose in her hair. 

"That was very good, Covey. We should have done this before." He said with a giggle. "I can stay here? I like to cuddle after sex." 

"Yeah, you can stay." She replied, wrapping an arm around him, snuggling while still catching her breath. She didn't say anything else but thought she liked to do the same thing too, so that was fine. 

\---- 

The next morning she awoke still naked and in Peter's arms, who was still asleep. When she moved to look at him she felt him move too, starting to wake up. 

"Hey..." He said in a thick voice of sleep, sniffing her neck. "What time is it? I need to get ready to go to practice." 

"It's 7:15." She replied, looking at the clock on the bedside table. 

"I need to get up, my practice is at 8:00. But first I need to know..." He turned her to look at him. "We're good, right? We're still friends?" 

"That was the deal, wasn't it?" And she smiled at him. 

"Thas's goog, cuz I had a really good time last night, you were amazing, Covey, and I would be really sad if we couldn't do it again." He said with a huge smile and gave a little kiss to the tip of her nose. "Okay, now I need to go!" 

He got up from the bed, put on his clothes and knelt on the bed beside her again, kissed her lips and went back toward the door. 

"See you later, Lara Jean." He said with a smile and a wink at her. 

"See you later, Peter." She answered and heard him walking toward his room to get ready. 

Shortly after she heard the noise of him leaving the apartment to go to practice she decided to get up and make coffee, even if it was still so early on a Saturday. She didn't want to sit too long and have time to think about what they did last night and how it might affect their friendship and coexistence in the same house. 

A few days later she and Chris were at a cafe when Chris decided to ask if anything had happened. 

"Okay, so what's going on between you and PK?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know exactly, but something is happening. You have been more considerate than usual with each other and I have realized that he never misses an opportunity to touch you or stay close to you. Is he flirting with you or something? Has he tried anything?" 

Chris was kind of crazy but she was also very perceptive and paid more attention than Lara Jean would like. She hadn't told anything about that night for Chris, but even though she and Peter had said that nothing would change, they couldn't avoid dealing with a little more attention and care with someone they had had so much intimacy with. She thought maybe she should tell Chris, after all the three of them lived together and she didn't want her friend to feel uncomfortable inside her own house. 

"Not exactly, but one thing happened, yes. So... do you remember how on Friday you said we both needed to get out, meet someone and relax?" Chris nodded and she told her about the party they ended up going to and how frustrated they were with those weirdos in around them and how the story of casual sex came about. "I don't know if it was the beers I had taken or if Peter is really persuasive, but we had sex that night and we agreed it would be casual only, no compromise." 

Chris started laughing so hard that some people in the cafe kept staring at them. 

"Oh my God, you two are such idiots! Of course this is not going to work out and you're going to end up in a relationship. Besides we are talking about two romantics who have never had casual relationships, you live in the same house! The first rule of casual sex is that the other person is not around too often, so you can keep a distance and keep everything CASUAL." 

"Hey! We're keeping it casual. It was a one-time thing and you don't see us hugging or kissing around, because that doesn't happen." 

"I highly doubt it will be a one-time thing. And on second thought, since now you've been lying in bed, enjoy it and do it again, because you both really need it." She said with a laugh. 

Chris was right and this was no longer a one-time thing when Lara Jean woke up at 2am on a Thursday night with Peter coming into her room after returning from the bar where he was watching a game with his friends. 

"Hey, Lara Jean?" He spoke softly approaching her. "Can I stay here tonight? I'm tired of sleeping alone..." 

"Hey..." She replied in a thick voice of sleep, putting the comforter beside her on the bed so he would get under the covers, and with a huge smile he began to undress, only getting boxer underwear and went up into bed. 

First he hugged her, sticking his nose in her hair and sniffing her shampoo. When he realized she was just wearing a nightdress that didn't restrict him at all, he began stroking her body. Things began to heat until the two of them were still in the same position, spooning, squirming against each other and making low sounds of pleasure. Their breathing was so breathless it filled the room. This time the sex was much more delicate and tender than the first time and they both enjoyed it as Peter came in behind her with one hand clutching one of her nipples while the other hand stroke her clit. She moaned loudly and he growled softly as they reached their climax. After a few moments of kissing and caressing, they fell asleep hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, didn't Peter come home last night?" Chris asked as she walked into the kitchen and found Lara Jean making coffee. "I just went through his room and the door was open and I saw that the bed is tidy. He doesn't usually make the bed when he leaves so early." 

"Hmm... Yeah, he came back. And he didn't even leave the house yet, actually. I think he's still sleeping..." She spoke softly to Chris, not looking at her friend. 

Chris was silent for a moment thinking about what LJ had just said, not sure if she had listened right, since she had spoke so low, and when she understood what her friend meant she started to laugh. 

"You mean he slept and still sleeps in your room? In your bed? Oh my God, you have no idea how much I like to hear that I was right and you were wrong about this whole thing of being a one-time thing." 

"It was not planned, okay? I woke up in the middle of the night with Peter asking to sleep in my bed. He must have had a few beers and felt needy, I don't know..." 

"Oh, so you're telling me that you just slept in the same bed without doing anything else?" Chris asked with a knowing smile and an eyebrow raised to her. 

"Well... No... He hugged me, felt that I was just in my nightgown, so he began to caress me and one thing led to another. But my point is, we didn't plan this and that doesn't mean it was not just casual. It's not like we're going to date or something. We're just roommates." 

"Okay, LJ. Keep believing that. Let's see how long you can get this story going on." 

When the two of them were having breakfast in silence, Peter entered the kitchen and headed for the coffee machine. 

"Hey, girls. Good morning." He said in a thick voice of sleep. He poured coffee into a thermos and turned back toward the door, ready to leave. "I'm going to practice now, but I have no class this afternoon. Do we need anything from the grocery store? I can go over there and buy it." He said looking at both of them. 

"Actually yes. There is a list on the side of the fridge with some things that we're running out. It would be great if you could buy them. Chris and I have a full day today and we will not have time for." Lara Jean told him, looking at the cereal in front of her, not wanting to make eye contact with him in front of Chris, knowing her friend was watching the interaction of the two. 

"Cool, sure I can. If you remember anything else, send me a text and I add it to the list. Now I need to go or the coach will make me run extra laps. Have a good day." 

As he passed by Lara Jean he bent down and kissed her cheek as if he did it all the time and this was the most normal thing to do when saying goodbye to your roommate. 

"Good day." She replied softly. 

"Have a nice day, Kavinsky..." Chris said with a sly smile on her face and an eyebrow raised to Lara Jean again. That was her "I know more than you think" face. 

\---- 

Peter had been talking for months about having a party at their apartment to celebrate his birthday. He knew he needed to talk about it well in advance so he could throw the party. Not that Chris was going to object, she loved parties, but the problem was Lara Jean, and everyone knew that. She never really liked parties and everyone knew that too. At least when the party was in someone else's house, after a while she could just go back to the apartment and lie down on her bed and sleep, but with the party being at their house she had nowhere to run and had to stay until the end and help clean everything up the next day. 

After much insistence, Peter had managed to convince her that it wouldn't be too big and get permission to throw the party even before they started with this "casual relationship" thing. At first he had only invited his friends from the lacrosse team and some classmates, but like every party that happens in college, one person invites another, that talks to another, and the whole thing turns out to be much bigger than expected. Lara Jean had no idea that so many people would fit in her apartment until that day. 

Despite the number of people and the amount of drinks, she couldn't really complain. The music was good and the people behaved enough. At least no one had broken anything until then. She was walking around the apartment, greeting some people she knew, drinking a beer. Peter was in the middle of a beer pong game with some friends and Chris was flirting with a guy in a corner when that guy came over and started talking to her. 

"Hey, you're Lara Jean, right? One of Kavinsky's roommates? My name is Taylor." His name was Taylor Smith and he was a new player on the lacrosse team, who had been transferred from another university earlier this year. She didn't know much more about him, just that, which was what Peter had said, and that he had a very handsome smile and apparently a body as athletic as Peter's. 

"Hi! Yes, I'm Lara Jean. You're new to the team, right?" She always tried to be nice to Peter's friends since she saw them a lot during the games and also when the boys came to the apartment to watch some game with him, but this was the first time she saw Taylor off campus. 

"Yes, I've been transferred here this year, but I've heard a lot about you. Gabe is always asking Kavinsky if you sent him cookies." He said laughing and she laughed too. Knowing Gabe, she knew he wasn't lying. 

"Yeah, Gabe loves cookies. In fact, he likes everything he can eat and always empties my fridge when he comes here." 

The two of them were talking and laughing excitedly about the stories he was telling of funny things that happened in the time practicing and about him actually enjoying the new college when Peter saw the scene from afar and decided to approach. Putting an arm around her shoulders he greeted his friend. 

"Hey, man! Glad you came. Is having fun? Covey here is being nice to you?" He asked Taylor with a friendly smile on his face. 

"Yeah! She's very cool. You and Gabe didn't lie about her. You're lucky to share the apartment with someone like that, man. Especially if her baked goods are as good as Gabe talks about." He replied laughing and looking at her in that last part, which made something in Peter dislike the interaction and make him act. 

"Yes, I know I'm very lucky." He gave her a light grip on her shoulder, causing her to return the look he was giving her. 

When she looked at him, he brought his face toward hers, kissing her cheek and running his nose through her ear and hair, sniffing and stroking to much intimately to a roommate, so would Taylor understand what he was implying. 

Obviously Taylor understood the message and then apologized himself saying that he would get another beer and say hello to other people, leaving the two alone. 

"What was all this about, Peter?" She asked him. 

"What are you talking about, Covey?" He replied innocently. 

"Don't pretend you don't understand, Kavinsky. You know full well that I'm talking about this little show you just did in front of your friend." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Covey. Hey, Gabe's calling me, it's our turn at the game. I'll see you later." He said taking another kiss from her cheek and heading toward the beer pong table, leaving her as if nothing had happened. 

\---- 

"Hey, Kavinsky. What's going on between you and Largie? And don't even try to fool me and deny it, cuz I saw what happened just now when she was talking to Smith and you left like a runaway train towards them and started acting like a jealous boyfriend, marking your territory." Gabe told Peter when he arrived at the table to play. 

"What are you talking about, man? Nothing is happening. Covey is my friend and I'm taking care of her, that's all." He replied. 

Obviously he hadn't told anyone he and Covey had had sex. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around his friends or that they might think something wrong about her, as if she were easy or something. Despite the new nature of their relationship, he always respected her very much and would never want to pass the wrong image on her to anyone. 

"Come on, PK?! You know I wont judge or speak to anyone, but I know you, man, and what I just saw wasn't you being friendly, it was you marking your territory. And I don't think that even with Gen, who you stayed together so for long, you used to act like that. So tell me what's going on between the two of you?" 

During a long sigh Peter thought about what he might say. He knew that Gabe was trustworthy and that he would never say a bad word about Lara Jean, but the truth was that he didn't know exactly what to say.   
"So, man... The truth is I don't know exactly what to tell you. Technically, nothing is happening. We're not together or anything like that, but in practice... Well, we've slept together sometimes. But the whole thing is that we agreed it would be something non-committal, casual, you know? And the whole problem is that the idea was mine and now I don't know how to deal very well with this situation. I didn't expect sleeping with my roommate to be so complicated. It's harder than it seems to separate things. I can not look at her one way during the day and in other way when I walk into her room at night, you know? I can no longer just see her as my friend and roommate. She's still that, but now I also see her as the girl that drives me crazy inside that room." 

Gabe didn't interrupt him once and paid close attention, to make sure his friend had finished before he spoke. 

"Dude... You're so fucked up! Seriously, man, how did you come up with that idea? Of course this wouldn't work. First, why we are talking about Largie here. She's not the kind of girl you can handle just one casual thing with, she's the kind of girl who bakes cookies and cakes, for God's sake! She's the kind of girl you fall for and get married with. And second, you are you, man. You're the kind of guy who likes to be in a relationship. You've stayed with Gen for all those years, even if she's not half the girl Largie is. Sorry, man, but you always knew my opinion about your ex-girlfriend." He said as Peter started to protest. "What I mean is that this 'casual relationship' thing is not for either of you and because of the way you acted when Taylor was talking to her, you really should think about talking to Largie about it and figure this thing out before things get even more complicated." 

Peter knew his friend was right but he had doubts about how he could talk about it with Lara Jean. What if she was not feeling the same way? What if she really doesn't want anything serious with him and it's why she accepted the initial proposal to be just "casual"? 

"Yeah, man... You're right, I guess. I just need to think better about how have this conversation with her. Preferably when I have not had so many beers." 

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right, man!" Gabe answered and they both laughed, leaving the serious conversation for later and getting back to the party and the fun. 

\---- 

By the end of the night Gabe was passed out on the living room sofa while Chris had disappeared in her room with the guy from earlier a long time ago, so it was just Lara Jean and Peter trying to put some order in the apartment. She was collecting some bottles of beer that were scattered around the kitchen as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. 

"Hey, now that the party is over, what do you think of the two of us celebrating alone in my room?" Peter whispered into her ear, hugging her from behind. 

"You know we're not alone in the apartment, right?" She replied to him, but she had a smirk on her face as she spoke. 

"And? Having Chris in the apartment hasn't stopped us before, and Gabe is passed out on the couch. He wouldn't see anything even if we stood in front of him." 

"We have to finish fixing this mess yet..." 

"I'll finish tomorrow. You'll not see a sign of the mess when you get up, I promise." He said as he kissed her neck, feeling her melt against his chest, knowing he had already convinced her without even needing to try hard. It had been a week since the last time they shared a bed and he was crazy to be able to do it again. 

To tell you the truth, he'd share the bed with her every day and be very happy about it. 

"Okay..." She replied softly, letting him take her to his room without releasing her. 

She no longer saw any sense in even thinking about saying no to him. Even if they were not really together, with all the intimacy that they had already shared made having no sense in saying no. Besides, she knew Peter and knew that he wasn't dating anyone else even if he was the one who proposed that they have no commitment and kept everything casual. During the party she noticed that even though he was friendly with the girls who talked to him and maybe even flirted a little (it was his nature, he couldn't help it really), he hadn't tried to stay with anyone else or accept the advances he had received from the girls and it made her relax a little, making sure that she wasn't just another one he could be sleeping with (even though deep down she always knew it). 

When they entered the room Peter wasted no time, it was already super late (or early, depending on how you see it) and he was soon taking off his clothes and hers. When he finished undressing her he stopped to look at her and what she was wearing underneath. 

"Oh, shit... Say that was for me, please." He asked, unable to take his eyes off her. 

She was wearing an unlined black lace lingerie, which left very little to the imagination and that wasn't like anything he had seen her wearing before. 

"Happy birthday." She said with a smirk on her lips. 

She wasn't sure how the night would end when she decided to use that, but she had an idea that it could end this way and she was right. 

"Oh, God, you're so funcking hot!" He said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward the bed. "Let me see you better." He sat on the end of the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs. 

As he looked at her his hands ran down her body, feeling the warm skin and lace against his hands, and then he began to squeeze her and kiss her body wherever he could reach. When he was satisfied, he placed her straddling on his lap and carried her with him to the middle of the bed. His mouth was warm against her neck and he began to rise, reaching for her mouth. Her hands were in his hair, holding him to her as his hands roamed her body, finding the clasp of her bra, which he opened and pulled out of her body. When the two of them were completely naked, he spoke again. 

"You get to stay on top time. I want to be able to look at you." His voice was already hoarse with excitement and she didn't have to do anything else, she felt he was already completely hard underneath her, just as his kisses and hands had already made her ready. 

She nodded and watched as he lay back, his hands on her waist, holding her in place. With his help she began to go up and down on him. As he guided her with one firm hand on her hips, with the other he squeezed one of her breasts, looking at her and studying her every move. 

"Jesus... You're so sexy, Covey." He gasped, making her blush. 

"You're not bad either, Kavinsky." She replied quietly, a little embarrassed by the compliment, since the only boyfriend she had wasn't so verbal about such things. 

When the sounds she was making began to get louder Peter pulled her body to him and turned them on the bed, getting on top of her because he needed to have control of what they were doing or he would come just watching her squirm and moaning with her eyes closed, her head thrown back and her mouth slightly open. 

"Oh, please..." She said softly and bit his ear, and he knew she was almost there. 

He began to move faster and harder in and out of her, making her moans grow louder and louder until he made her cum, following soon. 

"That was the best birthday present I ever received." He said a little breathlessly, sprawled over her, his head tucked between her shoulder and her neck, making them both laugh. 

"You're welcome, Kavinsky." She said. 

They were so exhausted from the party and the sex that she ended up not asking what was going through her mind all night, which was the reaction he had when she was talking to Taylor, and the two ended up falling asleep spooning, but she certainly had not forgotten about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> So here's the update.   
> I decided to add a small part with Peter's perspective in this chapter. What do you think? Do you like to have his POV on the story? Let me know if I should continue to write like this or not.  
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Peter woke up listening to a commotion outside his room, probably coming from the living room. He was lying on the bed still hugging Lara Jean, who was still asleep. When he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear, he got up as fast as he could without waking her, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and left the room before the owner of the voice tried to enter. 

Gen was in the living room, next to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, and Gabe was talking to her, closing the way so that she wouldn't pass since after what he saw and heard last night he knew it was very likely that his friend he wasn't alone and he liked Covey to much to let her go through a situation such as he knew Gen would provoke. 

"What are you doing here, Gen?" Peter asked as he reached the two of them in the living room, talking loudly enough for the two of them to hear, but lower enough not to wake anyone else, since Chris was probably asleep too. 

"It's your birthday weekend, Peter, and you didn't answer any of my calls or my texts, so I thought I'd come over here to congratulate you and maybe we'd talk a little bit?" She said looking like the more innocent person of the world, and if that were a few months ago he would have believed her. 

But the fact is she never did anything like it during the time they dated and even cheated on him with another guy and made it seem like it was his fault for being away and not giving the attention she wanted. That is, he was a bad boyfriend, apparently. But now things were different and he wouldn't be carried away by her words. 

"I don't think we have anything to talk about, Gen. I didn't answer your calls ou texts for that reason and I thought I was being clear enough." He wasn't at all happy about interrupting a great day lying down next to Covey to have to deal with his ex-girlfriend. 

"Can we go talk in your room to have some privacy?" She asked, looking at Gabe who understood the message and returned to the sofa where he had slept. 

"No we cannot. If you want to talk, we can do it here or on the outside." 

"Why not? Is there anyone there?" She didn't look at all happy about her conclusion. 

"Actually, yes. Did you think when you decided to cheat on me that I would spend the rest of my life crying and waiting for you to get tired of your new toy and come back to me?" 

"Who is she?" Gen asked as if demanding to know and that Peter had the obligation to say what she wanted to know, pretending not to hear what he just said. 

Peter saw the warning look Gabe was giving him on the other side of the room. 

"I don't think that's any of your business, Gen." He didn't want to hide Covey as if she were someone unimportant to him but at the same time they still hadn't talked about it and he didn't know if she would be comfortable with other people knowing about them. "If you have anything to tell me, we'd better go talk somewhere else." 

They left the apartment, though against Gen's will, and went to the Cafe around the corner to talk. 

\---- 

Lara Jean awoke as Peter closed the bedroom door, listening to the sound of voices outside. It wasn't long before she recognized who was speaking and the content of the conversation. 

While she was pleased that Peter didn't sounded interest in what Gen wanted with him, she didn't know how to feel to the fact that he didn't tell her it was her, Lara Jean, that he was with. 

At the same time that she was relieved to be spared the possible fury and jealousy of Gen, who despite having cheated on Peter, Lara Jean knew that Gen would still feel like his owner, she thought, "Does not he want to talk about me? Is he ashamed or something?" 

She didn't know what to think about it but at the same time she knew she couldn't charge him nothing, since they weren't in a serious relationship or anything like that, and that if he didn't want to tell his ex-girlfriend with who he had spent the night, since that this person wasn't his girlfriend, it was his right. 

She waited to hear the noise from the front door when Peter said they should leave and then she went to her room. Maybe it was better for her not to think too much about it and wait to see what or if Peter would talk to her after he and Gen talked, but about one thing she was sure, Gen wouldn't be there for no reason, and that reason could only be trying to win Peter back. 

\---- 

On their way to the Cafe, Peter could see in her face that Gen was nibbling something on her head. Surely she was wondering who would be in his room and what she could do to get rid of that other person. 

Peter wasn't innocent, he knew Gen's ways and means to get what she wanted. He knew that she always manipulated him, but it turns out that he let her do it because they were together and he loved her, but things were different now and he wouldn't let himself be manipulated that way, especially about Covey. 

They entered the Cafe and chose a small table in a corner where they could talk without the other people who were there listening. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" Peter asked quickly, not wanting to extend the time he would have to spend with her instead of being with Covey. 

"I miss you, Peter. I miss talking to you." 

"Don't you have a boyfriend to talk to you, Gen? You don't need me for it." 

"I know, but he's not a good listener as you are..." 

"You can only be kidding with me, Gen. Have you come here 'cause you miss having a puppy running after you and doing everything you wanted?" He couldn't believe what he was listening. She had driven for two hours to try to keep him in her hands while she continued to date the guy with whom she had cheated on him. 

"I know things didn't end well between us but I hoped we could at least remain friends." 

"I don't think this is something I can do, Gen. After everything that happened to my parents, you knew full well how I deal with betrayal. And you went there and did exactly as my father did." This question of betrayal was something very difficult for him and after all that his family had passed with his father cheating on his mother and letting them when he was younger, he swore to himself that he would never commit a betrayal or would be disloyal like his father, and Gen knew that and this caused him to remain with her for so long, even not agreeing with her attitudes. 

"I'm sorry, Peter, but I thought if we talked, we could understand each other, or that we could at least try be friends again." 

"I don't see a reason for it, Gen. You moved on with your life and I'm also moving on with mine. I think holding on to each other will not do any good to anyone and I don't want it to mess up our current relationships. At least, I don't want it to mess up the relationship I'm trying to have and that's important to me." 

"And you're not even going to tell me who you're talking about? Who is this person so important to you?" 

He didn't know if it was a good idea to tell Gen but not because he wanted to keep his chances open with her or something, but because he knew what her reaction would be and he didn't want her to try anything against Lara Jean. 

Gen has always been jealous about Covey, since children, that's why she was mean to her. Lara Jean always had a style that Gen couldn't have, the teachers liked her, she was smart and people liked her generally, while Gen built her reputation by being mean to others, especially to Lara Jean. When Peter told her that he would share the apartment with Chris and Covey, Gen almost had an attack because she claimed that Covey was pretending to be innocent but that she would try something with Peter, even if she dated McClaren at the time, which was completely absurd since Lara Jean would never do anything like that. 

Peter knew that even if it was he who proposed their relationship and that it happened long after they were both single, Gen would try to reverse the situation so that it seemed Covey was exactly what she always claimed she was. 

"It's all very recent yet, just a few weeks, but Covey and I are together, we still haven't had any serious talk about the future but I'm happy with it." He spoke cautiously, knowing that if things happened like he he hoped, Gen would eventually know and that it was better then to know for him, so that he could manage her reaction. 

And as he thought, she started to turn red, clearly in anger, and make senseless accusations saying that she always knew this would happen and that she knew that Lara Jean pretended to be innocent but that she was actually a bitch, and even insinuating that they must have had something before and cheated on her, and when he heard this Peter closed the subject. 

"The only person who betrayed anyone here was you Gen. I have always been loyal and faithful, just like Covey, who has never done anything of what you're talking about. In fact, it was I who started this story and I had to persuade her to stay with me because she didn't think it would be a good idea since we're roommates and everything. I think we'd better end this conversation here, and if you cannot respect my new relationship as I respect yours, even if you've cheated on me, then I think it best if you don't look for me any more. I'll not accept that you disrespect either me or Covey." Peter said as he stood up from the table. "Goodbye, Gen." 

He turned and left before she could even respond and returning to the apartment, feeling annoyed that he'd had a perfectly good day ruined by his ex-girlfriend. With luck Covey would still be sleeping and he could go back to bed with her and sleep some more. 

\---- 

Lara Jean was finishing cleaning the apartment with the help of Gabe when Peter entered. Chris was probably still sleeping after how much she drank last night. 

"Hey, I told you I'd clean it up today." Peter told her, hanging his key on the hook, meeting them in the living room. 

"I know, but we didn't know how long it would take you, so we decided to start cleaning up. So... Is everything okay with Gen?" She tried not to sound too curious, to sound as casual as possible, but even she could hear that it hadn't worked very well. 

"Yeah, I think so. Did Gabe tell you she was here?" 

"Hey, get me out of this, man! I have nothing to do with it. Largie got up right after you left." Gabe said, not wanting to be involved in his friend's problems. 

"I woke up to your conversation, actually." she said. "So, how was the conversation? She sounded like she really wanted to talk to you." 

"Well, you know Gen. Apparently her new boyfriend isn't doing all of her wants and she decided it was time to take me back to her again." He spoke very seriously and didn't seem to like any of it. 

"Oh..." Was all she could say, not knowing what else she could say or if she could say something about it, since they weren't a couple or something, which didn't allow her to comment on his life or say how he should deal with his ex-girlfriend. 

"Well, I think it's now clear to her that I'm not interested in offering her what she wants from me." He said it because he could see the worry in her face that he might still be interested in Gen and he felt the need to reassure her about it. "I want to talk to you later, okay? Just the two of us." He spoke softly, just for her to hear, and she nodded and the two returned to clean the apartment with Gabe, closing the matter of Gen, for now. 

\---- 

"Can we talk now?" Peter asked Lara Jean after they finished cleaning the apartment and Gabe was gone. 

Chris had finally woken up and decided to go out for coffee, so they were alone in the living room of the apartment. 

"Yes of course. What do you want to talk about?" She replied. 

She had been curious since he'd come back from coffee with Gen and said he wanted to talk to her alone. Although he said he wasn't interested in what Gen wanted with him, she couldn't help but feel anxious about this whole situation and she knew why. She was really into Peter and was afraid that he might not want anything else with her. 

"About us." He said. "I think it's time to stop with this casual relationship thing." 

When he said that she was paralyzed and perhaps a little pale, for it seemed that she was right about the subject of the conversation. He really was tired of her, and even though he might not want to go back with Gen, he'd probably pick it up for someone better. 

"Hmm, ok. Of course, if you want to stop, we stop. We can just be friends again..." She said, trying to maintain her dignity and not show how much this whole story had affected her and that Chris was right about her, that she wasn't made for that kind of relationship. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no! That was not what I meant. I'm not talking about going back to being like we were before, I don't want to be just your friend anymore." He interrupted her, afraid she'd make the wrong conclusions about this conversation. 

"So what are you talking about? I don't know if I get it." She asked confused. 

"I'm saying I don't want to deal with what we have as something casual or unimportant, Covey. I want to be able to tell people that we're together, especially when other guys are trying to get to you like last night." 

"You mean a serious relationship, for real?" 

"Yeah. That's exactly what I mean. I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend, Covey, for real. Do you want?" 

He looked a little nervous, he couldn't read her expression very well but she seemed confused and not believing in what she was hearing. Did that mean anything good or bad to him? 

"Oh! I really wasn't expecting it." She said what she was thinking out loud. 

"Does that mean you don't want to be my girlfriend?" He asked a little disappointed. 

"Not! That's not what I mean, it's just that I really wasn't expecting it, especially after Gen's visit. I figured her presence might mess with you somehow, make you confused or something." 

"I told you, Covey, I don't want anything else with Gen. I wasn't joking when I said I was already full of everything that happened." He spoke looking very sincere. "So, what do you say, Lara Jean?" 

"Yes. I mean, yes, I want to be your real girlfriend." She replied smiling at him. 

Peter had a huge smile on his face as he came closer to her and hugged her and kissed her hard. 

"It´s great. I don't know how I would react if I had to deal with some other trying get you without being able to say that you're mine." He said making her laugh. 

"It seems like neither of us was born to be casual, huh?" She said, teasing him. 

"Yeah, it look like we didn't. But I have to admit that the sex was great." He said laughing and making her laugh too. 

"And who said it needs to change?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Oh, I think it's best if that doesn't change, Covey. And I'll make sure I don't let that happen." He said carrying her into the bedroom, where they spent the rest of the afternoon, this time as a real couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This was the last chapter of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. I've tried to focus this chapter more in Peter, though it's not his POV 'cause this story is being told in the third person. That was a bit different from the rest of the story, so please tell me what you think about it.
> 
> I have some ideas for a possible sequel, so tell me if you want me to continue writing in this universe. 
> 
> Please leave your comments so that I know what you are thinking about this story.
> 
> See you soon!  
> Beijos ;*


End file.
